


Child of Ice

by Sol_Victoria



Series: How to Love and Live, A Guide By Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki. [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 魔法使いの嫁 | Mahou Tsukai no Yome | The Ancient Magus Bride
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fae & Fairies, Freeform, Gen, Magic, chise!yuuri, elias!viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Victoria/pseuds/Sol_Victoria
Summary: Queen Titania worries about one of her most uncommon children.





	1. Chapter 1

He is a Magi, an ancient being born from darkness and ice.

The _Neighbors_ simply call him _Ice_ due to the affinity of his powers, mortals on the other hand call him by so many names... He prefers to be called Viktor.

Viktor Nikiforov, _'The Ancient Magus'_.

For a very long time, almost the same he has existed, Viktor has looked at humanity with curiosity and wonder, but no matter how much Viktor has studied mortals and their rituals, the Ancient Magus still struggles to truly comprehend the deep of their emotions, especially the one named _Love_.

To the _Fae_ – our _Neighbors_ – love is fickle and frail, a whim that lasts until one gets bored. Yet, to humans – with magic or not – Love seems to be so much more... and Viktor wants to understand. That is why Viktor has taken a very big and important decision.

“If that is what you want, Child of Shadows and Ice.” Is what Queen Titania told Viktor when he went to ask for her permission. Her eyes – the color of a distant Galaxy – shone with something akin to concern, the Queene always fond of those she considers her children.

King Oberon was also there, silently watching with his all knowing, childish smile in place, his sharp, golden gaze on Viktor as he walks further into the shadows that had brought him to them.

Not long after that the 'Ancient Magus' can be seen wandering about with an asian looking youngster walking by his side.

“The lad is lovely.” Reports back a small group of Aerials to the Queen. “Shy and polite, with a heart broken smile.”

That last statement makes the Queen worry a bit.

 _Ice_ does not know how to deal with tender hearts, even though his own heart is as fragile as the ice crystals he likes so much to admire... oh, the irony.

“Wanna go and take a look to Ice's puppy, Titania?” Asked Oberon to his wife, the Fae King perched on an old oak tree.

“You just want to go and tease Ice in front of the child, or worst, charm away the pup.” Accused Titania as she plays with her long, long, night colored hair.

“And you don't?” Accuses back Oberon with a childish smile and jest in his golden eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Titania finds Viktor in the middle of the deepest part of the woods, making guard by a makeshift bed in a hollow tree trunk next to a rivulet. The Magus not precisely guarding the bed but the one sleeping on it.

“Titania.” Speaks _Ice_ at the time that he stands up from where he was kneeling besides the sleeping lad, his _Wife_ , many have already acknowledged.

“You are the only one other besides my husband who calls me by my name, _Ice_.” Responds the Queen with king voice.

“Where is the King? It is very unusual to see you by yourself, my Queen.” Says the Magus as he slightly puts himself in between Titania's way to the makeshift bed, his eyes – like the blue fires of the deceased souls – surreptitiously searching for the King.

Titania cannot help the fond smile that blooms in her elegant face at the way _Ice_ tries to 'protect' his _Wife_ from her husband's curious – and invasive – nature.

“I left him behind.” Answered the Queen as she walked a bit more towards the one sleeping in the tree trunk, _Ice_ reluctantly letting her _._ “He was starting to get nosy and hyperactive, so I got advanced and arrived first to give your _Wife_ a good look.”

 _Aah, lovely indeed._ Cannot help but think the Queen.

Young and plump, with hair the color of the night and flawless skin with a tint of gold. A heart shaped face, refined nose, and thick dark eyebrows. The closed eyes were framed by long, dark eyelashes that barely brushed the chubby cheeks and his lips a perfect rosy shade.

“He is beautiful, _Ice_.” Praises Titania as she leans on the tree trunk to have a better look. “Which is his name?”

“Yeah, _Ice_ , what’s his mane?”

Both Viktor and Titania almost jump out of their skin at the new voice, none of them expecting to see the newcomer until a while later.

By the other side of the makeshift bed, right in front of the Queen, also kneeling down and looking at the sleeping lad like he was the most interesting in the world, was King Oberon, his gaze of gold shining like stardust because of the curiosity.

“So cute~.” Chanted Oberon with a smile.

“King Oberon.” Spoke Viktor as he rapidly puts himself in between the King and his _Wife_. “This child is neither a doll nor a toy, please, stay away.”

“There is no need for you to be jealous, _Ice_.” Says the King with a content smile. “But I am glad that you are already in that level! You have man up, boy!” Praises the King as he pats Viktor’s shoulder like a proud father. “I wonder how long that mask of gentleness shall last...?” Darkly whispered Oberon with a cold light in his golden gaze.

“Oberon.” Calls the Queen as she harshly pulls her husband’s hair in reprimand. “Do not tease the children.” Scolded Titania with a huff. “Besides, we are here to meet _Ice_ 's _Wife_ , remember?”

“Mou! Titania, you and your soft spot for children.” Whined the King as he massaged the sore spot on his head. “Fine, let's wake up the sleepy head over there and get going with this.”

Seeing her husband make way once again towards the makeshift bed, Titania took hold of one Viktor's hands to keep him put on his spot.

Oberon's hooves made a hollow noise after he lands over the exposed part of the tree trunk, near the head of the sleeping ebony haired lad.

The energy of the world condensates in the King's hands, forming a sort of thick fog that starts to spread around the sleeping for on the makeshift bed, then, the body of the ebony haired boy starts to engulge the fog and a soft wind plays around his silky hair.

It is then that the sleeping lad opens his eyes; Titania and Oberon are more than surprised by what they find.

Irises of a beautiful and rich burgundy color surrounded by a ring of gold and an ablaze pupil.

Oberon walks back, admiring the beauty of the boy before him.

On the other hand, Titania covers her perfect mouth with her hands to contain her surprise.

_A Halfling!_

Think the royal couple at the same time.

When was the last time Titania and Oberon had seen one? Certainly over a thousand years at least!

When the mother is a human they need the constant influx of the father's power to prevent the baby from eating the mortal body of the mother, still when the baby is born the mother dies because the power of the newborn is to much for a mere human. Only a Magus have been able to give birth to a halfling once before, and after that they did not live much longer.

When the mother is a Fae, they sacrifice themselves in order for the baby to be born healthy, for the energy of the mother becomes the one of the child.

That is why halflings are called ' _Black Roses_ ', a symbol of fatal passion, and more the anything, the purest type of Love. The type of Love that only a true mother would have for her child.

“Yuuuuri~!!!” Happily exclaimed Viktor out of nowhere as he rushed towards the recently woken lad.

Titania and Oberon looked at Viktor as if seeing him for the first time, both surprised by the Magus's outburst.

“Viktor!” Chanted Yuuri with relief as Viktor hugged him for dear life, the lad closing his eyes in bliss as Viktor lifted him in his arms.

Titania and Oberon looked in amazement as Viktor carries Yuuri in a bridal style.

“Why are we not like that anymore, Titania?” Asks Oberon to his wife with pleading eyes.

“I am not going to carry you like a princess, Oberon.” Flatly stated the Queen.

It is then that Yuuri notices the long haired couple.

“V-Viktor, who a-are these people?” Asks Yuuri as the Magus halts his ministrations and puts him back on the floor. The ethereal and blazing burgundy is gone by now and the color of Yuuri's eyes has been replaced by warm, welcoming cinnamon.

“Good Day, _Black Rose_ from the purest of Loves, did you have a good dream?” Salutes Oberon before Viktor can even utter a sound from his snout, his hand holding Yuuri’s tenderly.

Yuuri quickly pulls his hands away from Oberon's grip and then proceeds to hide away behind Viktor's form, his cinnamon gaze eying the Fae King with apprehension.

The King is – slightly – disolated by this.

“V-Viktor?” Calls Yuuri once again to the Magus.

“It seems you have been rejected, Oberon.” Chuckles the Queen good naturedly. “He must have sensed your ill nature.”

“Yuuri, _zvezda moya._ ” Calls _Ice_ to the one hidind behind his back, gently pushing him into view again. “These are Queen Titania and her husband, King Oberon, the rulers of the Night of Britain. They have come to meet you and give their greets.” Gives Viktor as excuse.

“The Queen and King?!” Exclaims Yuuri as he fidgets nervously. He attempts to comb his messy hair with only his finger and tries to pat the dust away from his white nightgown.

With a lighter heart, Titania smiles more truthfully at the sight of the young _Black Rose._

“We have heard much about you, our _Black Rose_ , the Aerials do talk a lot about you.” Speaks Titania as she reaches to Yuuri’s cheek and softly caresses it. “I am Titania, Queen of Faeries and the land of _Tír na nÓg_. It is nice to meet you.”

“And I'm Oberon! Her husband!” Excitedly adds the King from behind his wife.

“Ah, I-I am Yuuri! Nice to meet you, your highness!”

Titania smiles adoringly at Yuuri. His reactions are so sincere, and the blush over his round cheeks… so adorable!

Yes, this _Black Rose_ is perfect for _Ice_. Titania can already see it. 

It shan’t be easy, but they belong to each other.

“Say, Yuuri! What do you think about children?” Questions Oberon out of no where, Viktor and Yuuri looking at the King like he shifted colors.

“I-I don't d-dislike them?” Stuttered the young _Black Rose_ his answer.

“Eeh, really?! That’s good, that’s good!” Exclaimed Oberon as he hugs both Viktor and Yuuri by their waists. “Because we really like children! Especially the blonde ones! They are so adorable! Have a blonde child, got it?”

“Oberon.” Chastified the Queen to quiet her husband, even though she herself share that line of thought.

The King finally stopped his babble and followed his wife's gaze.

Yuuri has separated himself a bit from Viktor, his hands covering his flaming cheeks, his eyes spinning in embarrassment.

Viktor had his right palm over his snout, his flaming blue eyes looking at something that wasn't there.

“Don't mind my husband, Yuuri.” Sais the Queen. “He is as idiot and talks to much when excited.”

“O-Oh, a-alright.” Mumbled Yuuri, watching how Titania pulls Oberon’s hair in reprimand, something that the King seemed to be enjoying a bit too much.

_Children with… Viktor._

Yuuri then looks at Viktor's tall form, his thick, leathery neck, the elegant line of his fox skull, his flaming yet ice-blue eyes...

 _No-no-no-no-no-no! What are you thinking?! You are sixteen! Not to mention male!_ Scolds Yuuri himself.

Viktor on his part also looks at Yuuri, his plump yet firm frame, soft and warm, his golden tinted skin... For some reason Viktor feels his chest tighten and flood with warmth at the same time.

“Viktor?” Calls Yuuri with concern.

 _Ice_ then directs his attention to the lad and finds warm cinnamon looking at him.

“It is nothing, Yuuri, my chest just feels a bit weird.” Explains the Magus.

 _Dear me._ Thinks Titania as she gazes at the interaction between _Ice_ and the _Black Rose,_ her foot on top of Oberon’s head _. Sometimes even this dimwitted one can be useful._

After that the Queen and the King said their farewells, disappearing in the shadows of the thick woods.

“Shall we go home? I bet Silver will prepare a feast the instant she sees you.” Sais Viktor.

“I would like that.” Responds Yuuri as he takes Viktor’s hand.

Both of them walk through the woods hand in hand, side by side.

Many years later, after they have faced some misfortunes and found peace, you can see a pair of Magus walking side by side, holding hands. Walking with them is a blonde youth with bright and fierce green eyes.


	2. First meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have decided.” Spoke the horned man with that smooth, deep voice. “You shall become my apprentice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No chronology, just random updates.

The auction house is full to the brim. The lights dim but the lad can see the shadows of the masked and cloaked forms of those sitting on the benches of the theater looking room. He should be scared, but he’s not. All he wants is for this to finish, to be bought out  of his misery.

“And now ladies and gentlemen we shall show you our _Piece De Resistance…_ ” Announces the host of the night while gently pulling the chain locked to the lad’s neck, slowly dragging him out from the protector shade of the heavy, red velvet curtain. “A _Black Rose_.” Finally sentences the host as the lad is hit by the light of the reflector.

The crowd holds their breath in a collective gasp at the words of the host.

The hood of the white cloack he is wearing is down, the front unbuttoned letting the purchasers see the oversized white dress shirt covering the asian looking teen’s body. The lad is a thin thing, his skin smooth and pale with a golden light to it, his hair as black as ink, his face is heart shaped and his eyes a breath taking burgundy due to the faint light in the room. Around his neck is a metal choker that is locked to the long chain which other end is being holded by the host of the auction.

Not even a minute of awestruck silence and the offers start to rain.

“ _A million golds!”_ Screams one with accented french.

“ _Two!_ ” Screams one with a wolf mask.

“ _Three!!_ ” Quickly follows the voice of a woman.

“ _FIVE million golds!!_ ” Offers another.

But one voice – rich, smooth and dark, making echo on the walls of the theater like room like a thunder – rose above the others.

“ _Ten million._ ” Offers the newcomer, making all gazes to fall on his figure by the double door's frame.

At the realization of who this new buyer is, those already in the auction start to fearfully whisper between each other, giving the man a nasty look when he passes by their seat row while descending the stairs to the stage. The lad on the stage, the so-called _Black  Rose_ , cannot help but also stare at the figure approaching him.

Tall, two meters at most – at plain view at least –, with broad shoulders and a straight back, his long steps confident yet light.

 _Like a danseur_. Can't help but think the lad, and of that he knows for he has loved to dance since childhood.

The last minute purchaser has his face covered by a red velvet cloth with golden trims tied around a pair of long, curly horns that emerge from behind his pointy ears. He's wearing a long high neck black coat, black slacks and black oxford shoes, over that he had a heavy, magenta cloak.

When everybody notices, the horned man with the magenta cloak is already on the stage, his leather gloved hand taking the chain away from the host's grip. “I have decided.” Speaks the horned man with that smooth voice. “You shall become my apprentice.”

Silence once again took reign of the room. The lad can feel, almost taste, the incredulity and surprise flooding the auction house like a broken pipe.

“But of course, sir.” Answers the host, charming smile still on his lips. “Please, come with me to close the deal.” Adds the man as he starts to walk in the direction behind the heavy, red velvet curtains where the lad had came from moments before.

The auction host took both the horned man and the japanese lad to an elegant, bank like office behind the auction's stage. There, the host offers the horned man a file with the information of the japanese lad while the horned man prepares a ten million golds worth check.

“Here is your payment.” Says the horned man while handing the money check to the auction host. “Ten million golds.”

“Here is your _Black rose_. Fifteen years old, japanese. Should be easy to train since he is not that aggressive.” Informs back the host while handing the chain back to the leather gloved hand of the horned man. “I must admit, sir, your presence tonight was not expected. We know you are not particularly fond of this kind of... sales.”

“What can I say, I love to surprise.” Says the horned man as he stands up, humor in his voice. “You, child, come here.” States the horned man as he pulles the chain and drags the japanese lad to his spot. “Straighten your back and look into my eyes.” The red velvet cloth covering the face of the horned man lifted – by the sudden movement – and the japanese lad sees his new master's face.

The burgundy gaze of the younger clashes against the most curious pair of eyes he has ever seen in his life; inside two empty eye sockets a pair of ice blue irises with flaming red pupils surrounded by ring of gold float. Under the red velvet cloth was the skull of a fox covering with soft platimun hair on top, the bangs partially covering the left eye, but from the neck downwards the skin was black and smooth, like leather.

“There is no need to look down... to advance you must look forward. So straighten your back, child, alright? ” Says the horned man to the japanese youngster.

“Y-Yes, sir.” Answers the japanese lad with a nod.

“Good~!” Sing-songs the horned man as he let the chain fall down his grip to rattle against the wood floor, his serious behavior disappearing completely and giving now a cheery attitude. “Now, we shan't be needing this ugly accessories of yours never again.” And with those words and a touch with the tip of his gloved hand the metal chains and choker shatter like glass, freeing the – astonished – japanese lad. “There, much better don’t you think~?”

“Sir, please refrain from using your _skills_ in here. This facility has rules and as long as you are in it you will be bound by them.” Reminds the host with stern voice, but the pleasant smile still on his lips.

“Save your scolding.” Speaks the horned man. “Can you blame me for being excited? This boy is my very first apprentice, of course I may show off a bit to him!” Exclaims the horned man as he took the hand of the japanese lad in between his and made him spin a bit. “Now, if you excuse us, it is time for us to leave.” With that, the horned man gently pushed the japanese lad out of the bank like office. “After you, _zvezda moya*(my star)_.” Says the horned man as he opened the door for the japanese youngster.

They walk the halls behind the auction stage, in between heavy red velvet curtains and fantastic, unnatural merchandise.

“You don't seem amazed for what is sold in here.” Gently speaks the horned man walking behind the japanese lad. “Is this not the first time you see something like this?”

“Yes… and no.” Answers the youngster.

“Ooh, how come?” Questions the horned man.

“It is not the first time I see something like this... this types of beings I mean.” Answers the lad. “And yes, I am amazed, because I can't believe there are people that actually buy these.”

“Have you always been able to see them, these beings?” Asks the horned man with casual air.

“Yes.” The japanese lad whispers.

“Good, that means you are one of the lucky few!” States the horned man with a cheery voice, opening the door to the lobby of the auction house.

“My family died because of these eyes of mine.” Mumbles the japanese lad with disbelief. “How am I lucky to you?!” He finally exclaims in poorly controlled rage, tears threatening to be shed.

The horned man looks at his new apprentice with wide eyes; moving by instinct he put his right hand on top of the lad's messy black hair, successfully calming the youngster down – even though by taking him by surprise –.

“Then, one day, let’s make you feel lucky.” The horned man says that with a soft type of determination, he wants his new apprentice to believe him. “I am Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov.” Presents himself the horned man. “How may I call you? Because I am pretty sure you don’t want me calling you ‘Hey, you’.”

“Yuuri.” Speaks the japanese lad. “Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Well then, Yuuri, it is time for us to go home! So, stay close to me and close your eyes or you may get dizzy.” Instructs the horned man, Viktor, as he hugs Yuuri closer.

 _What is going on?_ Asks Yuuri inside his head.

“ _Needles in the air_.” Starts to chant Viktor, his voice growing solemn. “ _A Wheel of Hollies. Ten folds and twenty folds. Weaves the water's thread of the pond to the ice._ ”

_Ice?_

It was just a second, a fragment of the blink of an eye... but Yuuri saw the shadows twist, ice threads surrounding them… and then they weren't in the auction house anymore.

“You can open your eyes now, Yuuri.” Softly says Viktor near Yuuri’s ear. “We are home.”

Yuuri lifts his burgundy gaze from the spot he was looking at in Viktor's shoes and found himself in front of a lovely, small country house in the middle of a grassland.


	3. Black Rose of The Purest of Loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And, oh, how much Yuuri wanted to be loved again.

Years ago, a japanese man fell in love with a beautiful _Fae_ that lived in the old Sakura Tree behind his house.

It took the man years of courting – since his early teen days until his middle aged life – but finally the beautiful _Fae_ reciprocate his feelings, and in a rainy summer night the man impregnated the _Fae_ with his seed.

For months the man took tender care of his beloved, his love giving the Fae even more power to keep going with the unusual pregnancy, but the future mother still kept a secret from their lover.

When the child was born the man discovered the truth. The baby couldn't live unless the mother gives them their life energy, meaning the death of the mother.

The _Fae_ apologized to their lover for not telling the whole truth, and with pained – yet truly happy – smile gave birth to the fruit of their love.

The heartbroken man watched with wide, teary eyes how his beloved turned into golden dust, leaving behind a small bundle.

The baby's skin was pale with golden tints, the hair as black as ink and his eyes were a rich burgundy, almost purple, with a blazing colored pupil and a ring of gold around the irises.

With his beloved gone and his heart broken, the man couldn't bring himself to look at the baby as his own, so he did the only thing he found sensitive. He grabbed the baby and covered him with a blanket, he put the baby in a basket and left him at the central park so someone would find the baby quickly.

The baby was found by a young girl, a child by the name of Mari Katsuki, who naturally, took the curious baby to the person she knew would take good care of the infant. Mari took the baby to her mother.

When Hiroko Katsuki – Mari's mother – took the baby in her arms and the infant and the woman crossed gazes, the newborn changed his appearance. His skin turned slightly darker and his blazing burgundy eyes turned a lovely cinnamon hue.

Since that day the child has been known as Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuuri grew loving his family and his family loved him just as much, his older sister, Mari, being the one with the closest relationship to him. That is why Mari noticed Yuuri's little quirks.

Sometimes Yuuri would look at something in a corner and hide behind Mari for safety. Mari may not see what her brother saw, buth she later she would throw salt onto that place when no one looked.

Sometimes Mari would hear someone calling her into a room she knew was empty and Yuuri would come and pull her away from that place, telling her to not answer to the voice.

Mari knew that Yuuri was special, she had knew since the day she found him in the park, and just like that time she told her parents about it. Unfortunately Yuuri heard Mari talking to their parents, that is how Yuuri discovered that he was adopted. Yuuri had been eight years old.

The days after that were awkward for the family, but after reassuring Yuuri that no matter where he came from they are and will always be his family, the peace came back to the Katsuki family.

Then, tragedy happens.

A fire engulfs the Katsuki's home, taking the lives of Toshiya, Hiroko and Mari Katsuki, leaving a twelve years old Yuuri alone to fend himself against the world.

The authorities said that the fire started in the kitchen, a gas leak, but Yuuri knows the truth.

A three tailed _Kitsune_ – a _Yako_ – had gotten into the Kasuki's household and tried to take Yuuri away to turn him into his bride. Mari and his parents had woken because of the commotion and saw Yuuri being forcefully handled by a strange shadow. The Katsuki's pulled Yuuri away from the _Kitsune_ , to which the _Yako_ reacted aggresively and attacked them with his fire. When Yuuri recovered his consciousness he was in a hospital room, his aunt Minako taking care of him. It was Minako who told him about his family's death.

For a year Yuuri lived with Minako, and he loved it. Minako taught Yuuri how to dance and ice skate, but a little bit after the anniversary of Yuuri's parents death, Minako fell terribly sick and soon after died. Yuuri was alone once again.

From then onwards there was the rumor between Yuuri's relatives that whoever ended up taking care of him would die or facing great misfortunes. When Yuuri reached the fifteen years old mark no one wanted to take care of him for more than a couple of months. Yuuri fell into a deep depression and suffered of constant anxiety attacks.

The day he decided to finish all... to jump away from the School's roof... he met the man that would take him to the auction house.

 _“I can take you to someone that would not be scared... to someone that would love you.”_ Had said the man.

And, oh, how much Yuuri wanted to be loved again.

The man taught Yuuri english and took him to London and showed him off like a rare jewel to a collectionist. That is when he met _Him_.

Tall, two meters at most – at plain view at least –, with broad shoulders and a straight back, his long steps were confident yet light.

 _Like a danseur_. Couldn't help but think Yuuri.

 _His_ face covered by a red velvet cloth with golden trims that was tied around a pair of long, curly horns that emerged from behind pointy ears. He wore a long, high neck black coat, black slacks and black oxford shoes. Over that he had a heavy, magenta cloak.

 _“I have decided.”_ Spoke the horned man with smooth, deep voice. Yuuri felt his core shake at that voice. _“You shall become my apprentice.”_

 _His_ name is Viktor Nikiforov and he is an Ancient Magus.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't realized, I LOVE Mahou Tsukai no Yome.  
> This little thing was inspired by chapter eight of the manga - chapter six in the anime -.  
> In this AU, Viktor is a man made chimera, a being born from the incorrect use of magic by some crazy alchemist.  
> Yuuri, on the other hand, is a natural born halfling that was found and adopted by the Katsuki when he was a baby.  
> The term Black Rose is something I came up with.


End file.
